Another of Those “VampireDarkBattosaïKaoru”Fic
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Everything is in the title. Limon expected and LOTS of swearing. EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

_My first fic! I'm so proud of myself! (wipes a tear)_

_Well go on and don't forget to tell me what you think about it!;p_

**An other of those "Vampire-Dark-Battosaï-Kaoru"fics**

A black Mitsubishi Spyder stops in front of a well known nightclub of Kyôtô. A small but powerful looking man steps out. He had blood red hair and flaming amber eyes that told you to stay away if you didn't want trouble. With just a glance at him, the bouncer lets him in. The crowd parts to let him go to the staircase that would bring him to the private deeps of a secret base. Only the members of Hiko's group were allowed. He flies down the stairs and flows trough a maze of doors and corridors. He then pauses in front of a very massive door.

"Ah, Kenshin, I was waiting for you..."

"Hello Hiko", greeted Kenshin.

"Why won't you just call me father?"

"Because you're also my boss."

"That's right, do as you wish then, but I find it uneasing."

He sighs when there was no reply.

"I have a special assignment for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to kill a young lady that goes by the name of Kaoru Kamiya."

"What's so special about her?"

"She's human, but she is powerful. If Shishio founds her before us, we're in for big trouble. He will want to mate her so he can have her power. She can't use it, because it's pure. She has to transmit it to someone else and the only way for that is..."

"If a vampire mates her, finished the other."

"Exactly."

"So I just get in there and kill her?"

"In the swiftest way, please. Don't bring your sword, you may take Sano with you."

Kenshin nods, bows and takes the black envelope that lays on the table before making his way back upstairs. He swears mentally when he sees that he has to go in Tôkyô. He will get reed of this girl the moment he gets a hold of Sanosuke.

A few minutes later, in Tôkyô...

The ebony-haired girl panted and wiped her forehead. She was SO frustrated! She just couldn't get that move right! Since her father died, two weeks ago, she wasn't able to go on with her routine. It's not that she was missing him, very far from it, but she couldn't get used to not hearing him insult her for everything she didn't do perfectly. He hated her because she remembered him too much of his deceased wife. Kaoru had her sparkling blue eyes and her fair, creamy skin. Maybe it was a good thing that Kaoru had her father's fiery temper or maybe she wouldn't be here now.

Being pulled out of her musing by a mute noise coming from the kitchen, she grabs her bokken tightly and walks towards the noises, that she could now identify has voices. Making the least of noise possible, she makes her way in the dark, dodging easily the different obstacles she could have found in her way. She listens intently, barely grabbing the whispers.

"Are you idiot or what, I told you to not bring your zanbatô, a sexy voice said furiously." (ohhhhh, guess who it is)

"Oh, but I forgot who I am talking to, how could a pathetic rooster-head like you do as I ordered," he continued.

"Sorry," was the cheapish reply.

Not thinking that maybe she should listen to her instinct (who was yelling its head off, that she REALLY SHOULD NOT go into the GODDAMNED kitchen!!) for once. She steps forward to meet her destiny...

Author: TA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (dramatic tune)

Hum... sorry...

Okay sooooo...

Kaoru steps forward into the kitchen, but the consequences for not listening to her internal voice and the law of classical story writing makes that she CAN NOT STOP HERSELF FROM STEPPING IN A PUDDLE OF WATERRRR!!

(And everyone is like "what the heck was that bloody puddle doing there" AHH, I got you on this one, didn't I??)

Okay I am TOTALLY ruining the drama here... sigh

Sorry lectors...

And so she lies sprawled in front of two really nice looking vampires. (She doesn't know it yet.)

Kenshin blinks. (and bits back an oro)

Sano blinks.(bits back a laugh)

Kaoru blinks. (brain's not working properly, so she's not thinking)

Kenshin, being the first one to recover, lunges at her. (he _was_ there to kill her after all)

Kaoru bits back a cry when she sees very long and pointy looking fangs snapping right at her. And all that came with a nice face that was deformed by a not so nice expression that looked like _hunger._

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffy; please review;p_

_I don't know for you guys, but I'm having problems opening the second chapter. If the second chapy doesn't work, try changing the link. _http/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 3639284 / **_1_** / (without the spaces) is what you got as a link when you read the first chapter. To read the second one, just take out the **_1_** and replace it by a _**2**_. It worked for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song._

**Chapter 2**

**HQ, morning after the failed mission**

"Why the fuck did it hurt me when I tried to fucken kill her!? I fucken feel like my head's going to blow", hissed Battosaï.

The old man cringed and tried to found an explanation.

"Maybe you have a kind of connexion that makes it difficult for you to hurt her," he finally came out with.

"A connexion?? She's just seventeen fucken years old!"

A comment made by a tall man with spiked hair, finally made him lose it.

"There's no age for love, Kenshin."

His friend just started to laugh hysterically. Exchanging a concerned look, the other occupants of the room left the legendary hitokiri to wind down a little bit.

"Now, now, you shouldn't scare your friends like that, shouldn't you?"

Kenshin whips around to glare at a lean man with amber eyes that was comfortably seated in one of the couch that adorned the hitokiri's study room.

-"I don't think I invited you to come in and least again to seat," seeted the smaller man.

"Then think again", was the drawled reply. "I have a new assignment for you."

''Then give it to me and leave.''

''As you wish... Battosaï...''

The dark-haired man got up gracefully, took a black letter out of his pocket and bent to drop it on the low table.

He then whirled in a blur of colors and Kenshin was once again left alone.

Kenshin sniffed himself.

_''Uhhhh, I have her perfume all over me! I'm sooo taking a shower_.''

Meanwhile...

Kaoru wakes up slowly. Every single part of her body hurted like shit and she cringes at the thought of what she could look like at this particular moment. Getting up, she walks into the bathroom. She was right, she was a wreck. Her hair were all tangle up, she had dried blood on her clothes and there was bloody scratches and gashes on her forearms and knees from when she crawled through the broken glass that was now thrown all over her living room.

"Freaken vampires", she said to herself.

She then proceeded to clean the living room and the kitchen. She was almost finished when she heard a knock on the front door. It was Misao and Mégumi.

"We're going out", said Mégumi.

"Good for you", answered Kaoru drily.

"You too, silly", exclaimed Misao.

"But..."

"No "buts", we're going at this new nightclub in Kyôtô."

"Yeh, I think it's called The Bloody Apocalypse."

"I love the name", chirped again Misao.

Kaoru suspected that she had had too much caffeine again.

After she had hesitantly said yes to go check out that new nightclub, Mégumi and Misao brought her at the first's apartment. Misao picked a green alter top with leaves embroided in the front, she also wore a black skirt that barely covered her thighs. Mégumi chose the new outfit she had bought a couple of days before. The dress had a wine red color and finished a little bit lower than Misao's skirt. It also was very low-necked; it showed her collarbone and the top of her breasts. Kaoru went with a little more of modesty. She wore a blue sleeveless top, white tight-fitting leather pants and white knee high boots. The outfit wasn't particularly revealing but it gave her an innocent look that she founded seductive.

Bloody Apocalypse (underground)

"Come on Aoshi", whined pitifully Sanosuke.

"I am NOT coming, replied firmly the blue eyed vampire.

"Ah, leave him alone Sano. The stick is too far up his ass, he wouldn't be able to dance anyway."

"Shut up."

Aoshi glares at his redhead friend. Kenshin smirks.

"Coming?"

"Aa."

Sano makes a happy "woopy".

"We're going to have sooooo much fun!"

Aoshi grunts skepticfully. Sano, suddenly thinking about something, turns to business mode:

"What did Hiko say about the mission?

"I told him that I couldn't hurt her without hurting myself, so he decide to wait until we knew more on that connexion thingy, Zwan talked about, to do something else. If we are not subtle enough, Shishio will start to get interested in Kaoru and this is _not_ what we want."

"Well... I'm happy Hiko wasn't mad at _us_..."

"Me too", sighed Kenshin.

"So are we going upstairs now? You _did_ drag me here for something", interrupted Aoshi.

With the girls...

"This place is _amazing", _said Misao.

"It is", approved Kaoru.

"I'm glad you like it; a friend of mine mentioned it and I promised her to check it out."

A pretty girl in a red and black waitress uniform guided the three girls to a booth not too far from the dance floor. The girls ordered their drinks and decided to go shake their asses a little bit. They were there to dance and they would take full advantage of it.

The boys...

The three vampires were sitting at the bar, sipping their _very_ Bloody Marys. (if you catch the drift)

Then an awful song started playing.

"God, I can't believe they really putted this song on. That DJ should be fired", said Kenshin.

"I'm with you. I hate James Blunt." (hey, I don't hate James Blunt, but Goodbye my lover _doesn't_ fit in my story)

Aoshi gets up and walks to the DJ. The song stops soon after and shoots of approval are heard. Aoshi bows to the people and makes his way back to the bar.

"Show off", muttered Kenshin.

Sano simply rolls his eyes.

The vampire in question sits back in his seat and having heard the comment says:

"You should be glad; I requested your favourite song."

Kenshin doesn't answer but you could see he _was_ glad by the way he had closed his eyes and was humming.

_All I see is apathy  
In this world I won't be_

_Twist me with your motivation  
You make me sick  
Won't you feel my frustration?  
It's ten feet thick_

All I see is apathy  
In this world I won't be

_All I see is apathy  
In this world I won't be  
_

_I will be_

_I will be  
I will be a better man  
I won't be_

_I won't be_

_I won't be a bitter man_

Twist me with your complication  
This time it stuck  
Curse me with your lips  
You wretched fuck

Out of me am I free  
In this world I won't beOut of me am I free  
In this world I won't be

_I will be_

_I will be  
I will be a better man  
I won't be_

_I won't be_

_I won't be a bitter man  
_

I will be

_I will be  
I will be a better man  
I won't be_

_I won't be_

_I won't be a bitter man_

_I will be_

_I will be  
I will be a better man  
I won't be_

_I won't be_

_I won't be a bitter man_

"I fucking love this song", hissed the assassin in contentment.

Back to the girls...

Misao is drooling all over Aoshi. (Aren't we surprised?)

"OMFG! He has the finest ass I never saw! He is SO sexy!!"

"Well go get him then", said an exasperated Megumi.

"Are you crazy? He'll laugh in my face!!"

"Well I could go..."

"Oh, please Kaoru, go! Please, please, please!"

Misao makes the puppy eyes. Kaoru groans mentally.

"Ok..."

"YES!"

Kaoru grabs her drink and strides to where Misao's Adonis was seated. It was very dark now and their booth wasn't very far from the bar, so when she _did_ see the red hair, it was too late. The three vampires had noticed her already.

Kenshin hears a startled gasp and his eyes swings to his right to meet the too familiar sapphire eyes.

_A/N: That's it for the second chapter. I don't know when I'll update again; maybe when some of you will start to review! ;p So please review, get it?_

song at the nightclub: Bitter/The Union Underground


	3. Preview of the next chapter

_A/N: Sorry guys, it's only a little something that I wrote as a compensation for not writing in a while. I'm not ready to write a whole chapter and I had that done so… I'll maybe get back to my writing this summer, but not before the exams are finished._

**Third Chapter/preview**

Kaoru was going to turn around and run for it when Misao appeared suddenly at her elbow.

"Misao!"

"What, I wasn't going to let you do all the job, wasn't I?"

"But Mi-Misao", stuttered Kaoru.

But Misao wasn't listening to her at all. She had already token the seat beside the black-haired vampire and was introducing herself at high speed.

The rooster-head was already gone; mumbling something about hot girls in red dresses. Kaoru was at a lost to what to say. What do you say to someone that tried to kill you the night before?

Her toughs were broken by a gasp. She had suddenly had an overwhelming urge to touch him and now had her hand on his harm; explaining the gasp.

Kenshin's (POV)

Who did she think she was? She had _touched _him. That miserable excuse of a human filth had _touched HIM!_

Not trusting himself to not harm her, he pushed her away from him, but jerked to a stop immediately.

His head started to hurt again, but he ignored it.

_She had touched him_... And it didn't hurt him... How come? Did it only hurt him to touch her the night before because he had had bad intentions? Because he had wanted to hurt her?

He didn't know, but he was sure as hell going to find out and the best way was to touch her again.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Uh?, was Koaru's reply. He tried to kill her, pushed her away when she touched him and now he wanted to _dance?"_

"I _said_, do you wanna _dance_?"

"Hum... sure."

He took her hand and pulled her to the dancefloor. A slow dance had just started when they stepped on it...

* * *

Age of the characters:

Aoshi: 23

Kenshin: 16

Saitou: 26

Hiko: 35

Kaoru: 19

Misao: 18

Mégumi: 22

Sano: 20

Some of you may be surprised by Kenshin's age. I liked the idea of a young and immature teenage Kenshin. I made him act pretty nasty in the first chapter, so I couldn't just make him all lovey-dovey for Kaoru in this one. I can't wait to see/write (whatever --')the other characters' reactions when he tells them his age. (if that ever happens)


End file.
